


Wedding Night 1959

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Series: Unbreakable Child [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stand, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Voldemort has a wedding gift for the bride.The date is very significant.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Canon Female Character
Series: Unbreakable Child [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683322
Kudos: 5





	Wedding Night 1959

**Friday 17th April 1959**

The woman, heretofore known as Eileen Prince, stepped outside. She was tripping over her own feet because she couldn't see for tears. 

She couldn't see the man across the way, watching her with a greedy glint to his eyes. With a wave of his wand he placed a glamour on him returning his features to what they had been, he detested the look but women seemed to approve. 

He came up behind her and when she tripped, like a gentleman, he caught her. "My dear, why do these tears darken this face. A bride of such beauty as you should have no use for these." 

"My parents... they married me to this filthy." She throw a hand in disgust in the room-she-left's direction. 

He led her back to the room, "I see what you mean, a pure-blood such as yourself, should not have to suffer such and indignity." 

"Pure..." she lost words as through her tears she saw him wave a wand in her direction and around the room, cleaning up the vomit her drunken husband had sprayed around the room and on her. "You're a wizard." 

"I am, now is there anything I can do for the bride, please, you need only ask." 

"There is nothing you can do, my parent expect me to produce an heir for them with this filth." 

"Filth? You mean your parents, wish for you to sully yourself with this... muggle." He could barely contain the disgust from his voice. He moved to the bed and waved his wand over the man sleep in a drunken stupor. "You will never have to bare him a child, he is barren." 

"You can do that?" He just stared at her, "That doesn't really help me thought, my parents, they've threatened to disown me if I refuse in any way." 

He turned to look at her, beauteous in the gown of white silk. Remnants of tear glistening on her face. Her mighty bosom heaving, not from physical exertion, but from the shear effort behind her tears. She was beautiful, just like her mother. He wondered... if she 'felt' the same. 

He waved his wand and lifted her husband, banishing him from the room. He offered her a handkerchief to dry her tears as he circled her. 

She took it, dabbing her eyes clear, as he started to unlace her dress the muggle way. She jumps in fright, "Wh... What are you doing?" 

Giving up on the muggle method he waved his wand and her dress dropped to the floor, she hurried to cover up her sudden nakedness, "A bride should never be left wanting on her wedding night." He started to undress himself as she cowered before him, his turgid member standing aloft clearly in the darkness. Fear creeping into her eyes and as she opened her mouth to cast offensive spells he parried them with bored ease. 

Her spells were feeble compared to his, but not without some power. He tired of this game, cast a spell to send her flying across the room. Sufficient to daze her, another such spell sent her back across the room, landing on-top of the bed. Using Silencio to prevent her calling out, he climbed on her penetrating her swiftly, eliciting a silent cry as he claimed her, robbing her of her virginity. He started thrusting into her, hard at first but ramped it up to brutal as he started pistoning into her. Legilimency allowed him to enjoy the experience more fully, as she fought to free herself from his raping organ. 

He stopped, there was something underneath the pain, desire. She desired his power, craved it. 

Taking advantage of the reprieve Eileen rolled herself on the bed to face him. She spread her legs, willingly. Welcoming him into her sacred fertile space. The place she desire a child. His child. 

He was so used to just taking he didn't realise she had fought him as a means to test his power. If the whore was willing, who was he to not oblige her. 

He dove back into her, wasting no time he started to pleasure himself, savouring the cry of pain and pleasure ringing through her mind as he took her. He lifted the Silencio to be greeted by her cries. 

As his pleasure rose he started to speak of what he would do to her, how he would unleash his seed into her fertile womb. Followed by several expletives, he never expected her to understand any of it as he had spat them out in parseltounge. 

She replied, "Yes, yes..." she cried "Fill meeeeee" as she came, her cock-sleeve squeezing down upon his baby-maker drawing forth his seed. As their pleasure reached a crescendo she cried "Maaake...Meee...Aaa...Mooootheeeeeeeeeeeer." 

He suddenly realised who she was... 

Who she _really _was.__

__He pulled out of her, spent. He ran his hand along her lines, fondling her breasts as she slipped into the depths of pleasure induce sleep._ _

__He redressed himself, and as he turned to leave he farewelled the sleeping woman. "My wedding gift to you, my dear."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure I have posted it correctly but I have started a [_Fantastic Beasts Challange_](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/123456hp/profile). Would like to see what you make of it.


End file.
